Feridon
Feridon (pronounced "Fur-dune") is the entity that created all, the entirety of existence, every abstract concept, and the entire omniverse, including the Amazing T multiverse. He is the strongest character in Amazing T and the strongest character in all fiction. Appearance Feridon has the ability to shapeshift into any form he desires, as such he has multiple forms that vary in appearance. True Form Feridon's true form is incomprehensible and cannot be perceived by anyone, as such it is impossible to known what he truly looks like. He has a consistent image with his face which is how he is visually represented by everyone. It is also the face all his mortal avatars take on. His true form is not only incomprehensible in appearance, but in nature as well, since he is simultaneously everything and nothing. Ferdescanor Ferdescanor is the first avatar Feridon has used in the series. It has Feridon's standard face, and is humanoid. Ferdescanor wears gold full body armor. He gas two large Zulu shields on his shoulders, Mexican skeleton bandit or "bandito" knee pads and a panda emblem on his chest. Ferdescanor has a divine, flaming blue aura and a heavenly light illuminates him from above when he is first summoned. Personality Feridon is highly respected by those who know of him and in turn appreciates their commitment to him such as the Order of Feridon's loyalty. He is very humble and wise and mentors those who follow him. Even to those who loyally follow Feridon and his teachings, the Mongolian Way, he will still carry out incredibly harsh punishments such as breaking a person's kneecaps when they are late to playing naked Hot Wheels with him. Feridon is known for his merciless and brutal wrath. He especially loathes filthy casuals, those who defy the Mongolian Way and arrogant beings like Mr. Frank who believe they are above Feridon. Although Feridon does retain his composure in a fight, the sheer brutality and pain he causes exemplify his wrath. As seen in his fight with Mr. Frank, Feridon does have a sense of humour to a degree as he initially played along with the villainous mortal's futile attempt at fighting him, but his amusement eventually wore thin. Due to only one being in the omniverse being capable of defeating his mortal avatars, and nothing being able to defeat his True Form, Feridon is naturally bored when fighting as he can always win instantly with no effort. As such he often stalls fights out of boredom and pity for his opponent's weakness, but eventually when his patience finally wears thin he will brutally finish them. As a result of being unable to be defeated, Feridon has never felt challenged. Feridon not only never lies, but he is also incredibly blunt and to the point when speaking no matter how harsh the truth is such as telling Mr. Frank how pathetic and weak he was in his dying moments after the latter asked if he was a worthy opponent. Although Feridon's physical appearances are incredibly limited throughout the series, he is often referenced and mentioned by other characters. Biography Feridon predates all of existence and has always existed in the void of nothingness. He eventually got bored and created existence, time, and any other abstract concepts. While Feridon initially actively created higher dimensions such as the 5,000,000,000th Dimension, he couldn't be bothered to create lower dimensions so he created beings such as God, who wielded a fraction of his power to do it for him. It should be noted that since Mr. Frank told this story and this is the mortal interpretation, the events may have transpired differently, but it is known Feridon created all of reality and existed before existence itself. Feridon at some point forms the Order of Feridon to uphold his will and defend the omniverse from evil. He also shared his teachings with the lower realm which is known as the Mongolian Way, although it is not universally known throughout the multiverse. Feridon makes his first proper appearance in Episode 4's flashback where he is summoned to Neptozar 7 via a wish using Porungus' special ability to defeat Mr. Frank. He takes the form of the mortal avatar Ferdescanor. Ferdescanor confronts Mr. Frank and scolds his arrogance and foolishness attempting to talk down Mr. Frank before it is too late for him. Mr. Frank does not listen and challenges him anyway. Mr. Frank finds his attacks completely ineffective against Ferdescanor and in turn Mr. Frank is unable to dodge or react to any of Ferdescanor's attacks. Frustrated and set off by Ferdescanor growing impatient at his futile attempts at harming him, Mr. Frank takes to the skies and launches his strongest attack, the Omni-Bomb, at Ferdescanor landing a direct hit and seemingly killing him with the resulting explosion. While Mr. Frank mocks Feridon and revels in his supposed victory, Ferdescanor sneaks up behind Mr. Frank and ambushes him. Growing tired of Mr. Frank, Ferdescanor powers up and unleashes his finisher, Final Dune-stination against Mr. Frank, fatally wounding the villain. He simultaneously destroys all traces of Dr. Dune Speed Wax in existence so nobody can follow in Mr. Frank's footsteps. A dying Mr. Frank asks Ferdescanor if he was a worthy opponent which Ferdescanor harshly shoots down, bluntly telling Mr. Frank how weak he was and how little effort he expended in their fight, stating he could win instantly if he wanted and simply chose to prolong their fight out of pity and boredom. Ferdescanor does however to decide to share a secret with Mr. Frank. He reveals that there is one being within the vast omniverse who Feridon cannot defeat through the use of avatars such as Ferdescanor. Ferdescanor also informs Mr. Frank that this being was a mortal too, but he earned his power honestly through training instead of cheating with an enhancement like Dr. Dune Speed Wax. Ferdescanor then departs as his summoning was only until Mr. Frank's defeat, leaving Mr. Frank to succumb to his lethal injuries and die. As told by Ferdescanor in his conversation with Mr. Frank, at some point in the future Feridon will cleanse New Brunswick. It is unknown if this event already happened after Episode 4's flashback or if it is yet to happen. Although he does not appear in Episode 1, Feridon is the one who releases the 13th copy of Red Dead Ferdemption 2 and has it materialise in GameHub. Feridon is also hinted at in Episode 3 when Bumjay mentions the 13th copy of Red Dead Ferdemption 2 being successfully returned to Feridon's personal collection. In Episode 6, it is mentioned that Feridon invited most of the Order of Feridon to play naked Hot Wheels with him and discuss Bionicle lore in detail. He also has three order members, Petard, Bumjay and Alpha Jacer remain behind to keep an eye on the universe while the rest of the order is away. Jamarkules also states Feridon will break his kneecaps if he is late to Terrific G prior to his departure. Relationships Power Feridon is the strongest character in all of fiction. True Form Feridon's True Form is too powerful for reality to handle and would cause it to collapse in on itself destroying it. Even abstract concepts would be obliterated by the presence of his True Form. No being in all existence can defeat Feridon's True Form and he is unrivaled and undisputed as the absolute strongest. Since Feridon is older than time and created it, he exists outside of it and is immune to all of its effects. Feridon cannot be defeated by plot. Feridon is known for his speed and is the fastest entity of existence, he embodies speed itself. Avatars To interact with lower dimensions and realms, Feridon uses avatars. One class of these avatars are mortal avatars which are third dimensional and are able to interact with the 3rd dimension such as the majority of the omniverse. These avatars only use a fraction of Feridon's true power and he can infinitely generate them as needed. Feridon's mortal avatars are far stronger than even the gods of each respective multiverse or the gods of the omniverse. Even higher dimensional beings cannot defeat these mortal avatars despite them being the weakest class of Feridon's forms. After defeating Mr. Frank, before he died, Feridon revealed there is only one being in the omniverse who can defeat Feridon's mortal avatars and likewise Feridon cannot defeat him. Feridon also reveals he is a mortal just like Mr. Frank, but didn't cheat with an enhancement like Dr. Dune Speed Wax to become stronger. Despite this being's ability to defeat Feridon's already impossibly strong avatars, they still are no match for Feridon's True Form, therefore, Feridon is still the absolute strongest character in the series and all of existence. Ferdescanor Ferdescanor is the mortal avatar Feridon uses to battle Mr. Frank. Despite Mr. Frank being capable of destroying the omniverse, his most powerful attack, the Omni-Bomb did no damage to Ferdescanor whatsoever. Ferdescanor's speed was so great he could easily dodge every attack Mr. Frank threw at him and perfectly land all of his attacks, which Mr. Frank could not react to despite his speed being well over googolplexian times the speed of light and only increasing as he kept fighting. Feridon later reveals to Mr. Frank he did not even use 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001% of Ferdescanor's true power and could have won instantly but chose to stall the fight out of pity and boredom. Ferdescanor's true power has yet to be seen since he barely expended any effort into Mr. Frank but his power is far beyond omniversal capabilities despite being a mortal avatar, and the avatar itself cannot even utilise the full extent of Feridon's true power. Only the mortal Feridon mentioned to Mr. Frank can defeat Ferdescanor. Techniques and Special Abilities True Form * Omnipotence: Infinite power and the ability to do anything. ** Beyond Omnipotence: Feridon's omnipotence transcends all other forms of omnipotence * Omniscience: A state of infinite knowledge. ** Omniscient Perception: Feridon sees and perceives everything, even the hypothetical or impossible all at once. * Creation: Feridon can create anything he desires. * Destruction: Feridon can destroy anything instantly ** Erasure: Feridon can erase anything from existence. *** Absolute Erasure: Feridon can erase anything from existence and override any protection or immunity they have from erasure, even if the object or being in question has a Beyond-Dimensional or Outerversal existence. Feridon can even destroy abstract concepts with no tangible form. * Manipulation: Feridon can change the very nature of existence and manipulate anything as he sees fit. He can alter his own established rules and constants. Only Feridon can ignore his own rules, every other entity in all of existence must follow the rules Feridon put in place. * Indestructibility: Feridon is completely immune to destruction, erasure, or any other form of harm. * Further Beyond-Dimensional Existence: Feridon encompasses all things and no things simultaneously as they are all merely extensions of his being and he even encompasses beings who themselves encompass all things. Feridon transcends fiction and exists in real life. * Plot Immunity: Feridon is immune to plot and cannot be defeated by it. * Plot Manipulation: Feridon can manipulate plot itself to how he sees fit. * Eternal Existence: Feridon will always exist and has always existing, preceding all of existence and will continue to exist long after existence has vanished. Ferdescanor * Flight: The ability to take flight through the manipulation of energy * Energy Sense: The ability to sense the energy of other beings. * Undetectable Energy: Ferdescanor appears to have undetectable energy as after Mr. Frank hit him with his Omni-Bomb and he seemingly was killed, Mr. Frank could not sense Ferdescanor who was able to easily sneak up on him. * Vanish: The ability to move with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * Teleport: The ability to instantly travel to any location so long as the user can locate it. * Vacuum Survival: The ability to survive in the vacuum of space. * Non-Linear Time Perception: Ferdescanor perceives time in a non-linear fashion and sees all of time at once, including all possible timelines. As such it is impossible to surprise Ferdescanor and he can perfectly predict his opponents. * Real Duning Hours: At 7:00 pm Ferdescanor's infinite power somehow grows even stronger. Feridon likely alters the very nature of reality for this to be possible. * Indestructibility: Ferdescanor's durability is so immense he is essentially indestructible. He took Mr. Frank's Omni-Bomb head on with no damage. * Infinite Stamina: Ferdescanor never tires and fights with peak efficiency at all times. * Eternal Youth: An exemption from natural death such as from old age or disease, as well as halting the aging process altogether. * Immortality: Ferdescanor cannot be killed by conventional means. * Temporal Protection: Ferdescanor is immune to alterations in the time stream. * Transcendent Attack Potency: Ferdescanor's attack potency is at weakest beyond omniversal level and he can harm any being, overriding any special immunity, immortality or other factors that would otherwise prevent harm to them. * Sand Art Speed Release: Red Dead Ferdemption 2 Thirteen Copy Divine Flurry Jutsu: Ferdescanor launches all 13 copies of Red Dead Ferdemption 2 at his opponents in a rapid barrage. The 13th copy is the largest and most powerful. * Duning: The act of brutally penetrating a person's anus with immense speed leaving behind a sandy texture and a dusty haze. Feridon has the absolute best duning in existence and is unrivaled. ** Perfect Duning Ratio: Feridon and by extension Ferdescanor is the only being in existence who posses a perfect duning ratio as everyone else has lost to Feridon. ** Underdune Immunity: Ferdescanor is immune to underdunes, one of the cheapest techniques in duning which are unblockable ** Standard Sand Dune: A standard duning technique for brutal, sandy anal penetration ** The 72 Forbidden Techniques: The most advanced duning techniques. *** Technique #21: Mongolian Blood Dungeon: A technique that traps the opponent in a sea of their own blood that spews from their anus, trapping them and causing unspeakable torment. * Shoul-dune: Ferdescanor charges at his opponent with his shoulder. * The Waters of New Brunswick: Ferdescanor sends a torrent of rushing water at his opponents which has a purifying burn. The attack seems to be able to create entire oceans. * Dune Dipper God Fist: Ferdescanor strikes his opponents pressure points and causes them to violently explode or surge with pain. This attack is incredible painful and often lethal. Feridon also says "Omae wa mou shindeiru" (you're already dead) before executing this technique. * Final Dune-stination: A giant white energy beam and Ferdescanor's finisher. * Ferd-axe: Ferdescanor tosses a spinning axe at his opponent. He is able to toss it while simultaneously using another attack like Final Dune-stination. * Summon: A technique that allows the user to transport an object or being to their location. Feridon's summon is unique as he can summon anything he desires and does not require permission such as a summoning contract. ** Dildune: A dildo with Feridon's face which Ferdescanor summoned two of when powering up prior to performing his Final Dune-stination attack. It is unknown if the Dildunes have any offensive or defensive capabilities, but given how little effort Ferdescanor needed to defeat Mr. Frank, their summon was likely a flex and they do nothing at all. Forms and Transformations As Ferdescanor Unknown Power Up Prior to finishing off Mr. Frank, Ferdescanor powers up before unleashing his final attack. This power up has the same flaming blue aura Ferdescanor had when he was summoned in addition to the heavenly light that was cast upon him, but he is now surrounded with an additional crimson aura and purple electricity. Ferdescanor also summons two Dildunes upon entering this state and reality itself warps around him. Given that Ferdescanor called this only a "glimpse of his true power" and states to Mr. Frank he didn't even use 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001% of his true power, this state is likely only for show to give off the impression that Ferdescanor is getting serious. Trivia * Feridon's first line of dialogue in the series, "Stop!" is voiced by the actual Feridon of real life. * Feridon gets the first kill shown in the series. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Order of Feridon